


raindrop races, serene spaces

by tinyredpies532



Series: where we started (and where we're still going) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I hope, baby yeojin appearance, bc she babie and I love her, maybe there's a teeny tiny bit of angst, promise it's not bad, stream as time goes by jinsoul, stream rain 51db by 1/3, yvesoul love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: Sooyoung & Jinsoul are best friends.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: where we started (and where we're still going) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	raindrop races, serene spaces

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone still think about yves singing soul's OST? bc I do. stream as time goes.
> 
> this has been in my mind and notes since last year, I just never really got around to polishing until I've seen fanart that reminded me of it. so this is for riley (@chaengistheway on twt) ilysm for the inspo, ty for your beautiful art.
> 
> yvesoulers also welcome. ily'all too. mwah

_Tiny water droplets slid down against the thin glass of the window. A girl idly traces the path followed by one of them, before sighing and resting her head on her folded arms. The young brunette stares outside, wistfully eyeing the little swing set, wishing she could play with her best friend once more._

_“Hasoo, what are you doing?”_

_Sooyoung breathes out loudly in annoyance._

_“Jindori, shut up for 2 seconds. I was trying to be dramatic.”_

_A giggle erupts from the cheery and bright-eyed little newcomer. Jinsoul had just woken up from her afternoon nap, only to find her friend in a questionable state; that being all glum and moody by the window, instead of her usual lively self._

_“Why?”_

_Sooyoung smiles and beckons the ravenette to sit beside her. Jinsoul moves from her place to stay next to her friend (who rests an arm around her shoulder), returning a comfortable little side-hug._

_“Why not? We can’t play because it’s raining, so I got bored and tried to think up a dramatic scenario like the ones we see on tv.”_

_Jinsoul hums in understanding._

_“Okay, what were you thinking up when I caught you?”_

_The small girl grins widely, showing off her perfect set of teeth. (The younger one pouts in slight jealousy, her own being incomplete, having just lost another one of her canines.)_

_“I was thinking that I wanted to play with my best friend again, but she’s somewhere else, so I’m sitting down alone, watching the rain outside.”_

\---

Sooyoung picks her phone up on the third ring, no longer able to ignore the incessant noise that’s been going on for a bit.

19 shouldn’t feel much different, but the stress of college makes it feel like all the world’s problems are hanging on her shoulders. With Jinsoul moving to a different city about 7 hours away from her to take up marine biology, and she herself staying in their hometown to pursue journalism, Sooyoung feels the furthest she ever has to her serenity.

She wordlessly crosses the room, eyes scanning the interior before settling down on the chair by her desk facing the wooden window pane, view displaying the outside of her apartment. She puts her phone up by her ear, her head resting on her free hand as she looks out to the softly pouring rain.

“Hey…” she starts, not bothering to wait for the person on the other side of the line to get a word in.

“Hey yourself, stranger.”

The brunette smiles at that. 

“Were you never gonna call me if I didn’t do it first? You gotta keep me up-to-date with what’s up, Soo.”

Sooyoung smiles at the sound of her friend’s voice. It really has been a while since they’ve talked over the phone. (A little over half a year, to be specific.) With all her school work piling up one on top of the other (and the constant double guessing on whether or not she thinks the now-blonde girl wants her to call), the brunette hasn’t found time to hit her best friend up. 

“I know, I know… sorry, I know. It’s on me, I swear. I-I know you’re busy and all so I shouldn’t let you be the only one making an effort but… I don’t know, Soul. I just…” she pauses. A sigh. “I just never know when to call. And I never know what to say.”

It’s silent on the other end save for Jinsoul’s breathing, and the white noise droning around her place.

_‘Doesn’t mean I don’t think about you, though. I miss you a lot. I miss the times when you were right here with me. I wish we could be kids again. Everything was so much easier back then.’_

“Hasoo, you still with me? What are you thinking up?”

Sooyoung smiles to herself, letting out a low laugh a second after, answering the other girl.

“I was thinking that I wanted to be with my best friend again, but she’s somewhere else, so I’m sitting down alone, watching the rain outside.”

\---

It’s been a week since their phone call, and they’re talking again, today. 

(They haven’t missed a day since.)

Sooyoung is still sitting by her window, and is still looking outside. It’s her favorite spot to stay in whenever she listens to her best friend talk endlessly.

“I don’t know, Soo. I was thinking…” Jinsoul trails off.

Sooyoung was only half listening, distracted by the pitter-patter of the rain. (That, and the sliding raindrop she was rooting for had been overtaken by a larger one that splat on her window out of nowhere. Dammit.) So she sits there confused, briefly mentally hating her best friend’s weird, sketchy behavior over the phone. “What, Jinsoul? What are you thinking?”

The blonde smiles as she answers the brunette.

“I was thinking I wanted to hang out with my best friend again, buuuuuuut she hasn’t seen me yet. So I’m standing outside, alone, watching her as she watches the rain.”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened as she hastily sits up to look outside better, quickly spotting the other girl with a grin, holding a blue umbrella, casually waving at her from across the street. 

-

“How long were you standing out there? You could’ve told me you were coming so I could’ve picked you up.”

“Just a few minutes. The rain wasn’t hard anyway. I was trying to see how long it’d take for you to realize that I’ve stopped walking on my ‘stroll’. Seemed like you were busy, though haha.”

“Idiot.”

“You love me.”

_‘Yeah, I do.’_

-

They’re both 22 when Jinsoul moves in with Sooyoung.

Jinsoul heaves a breath after putting away the last box of her belongings to their new apartment.

Right, theirs. She and Sooyoung are finally living together. It feels right, like they were always meant to be together and be with each other. She can’t wait to spend the most of her time with her favorite person in the world.

Speaking of…

“I already have a good idea on what’s going on, but what are you thinking up, Soo?”

The brunette huffs in annoyance. Sooyoung was seated (arms crossed) by the sliding glass door leading to the balcony.

“I was thinking I wanted to spend time with my _girlfriend_ , but I guess she’d rather be doing boring stuff than to spare me some of her time.”

Jinsoul lets out a loud laugh at the situation she found amusing. Clearly, the other girl doesn’t share her sentiments as Sooyoung keeps her arms crossed and her gaze outside.

The blonde woman laughs softer as she wraps her arms around her girl from behind, smiling into her shoulder.

“Well, I’m here now.”

Jinsoul smiles wider in victory as she feels her girlfriend’s arms go slack as she uncrosses them. She feels Sooyoung give her a little pat on the arm.

“It’s not raining today. Want to go outside so we can play in the park downstairs?”

Sooyoung finally turns around in her arms to face her, giving Jinsoul that _first-love smile_ (as she calls it,) that she loves so much.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

\---

Jinsoul smiles as she enters the living room. The sight she’s greeted with is one that has grown quite familiar to her. The now 27-year-old woman walks towards her wife who is standing beside the large window of their home, looking on outside with a thoughtful expression. 

She gently lays her hand on the taller woman’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. She then trails her touch down her wife’s arm before contently holding her hand and lacing their fingers.

“Mind telling me what’s on your mind?”

Sooyoung adopts a pensive look before a grin breaks out.

“I was thinking that I wanted to be with my best friend again, but she was somewhere else, so I’m over here, alone, watching the rain outside.”

Jinsoul hums as she plays with the ring on Sooyoung’s finger, before bringing her hand up to plant a small kiss on the back of her wife’s palm.

“You’re really never letting go of that line, huh?”

“Force of habit. And, well, it’s kinda like tradition, now.”

They share a laugh, both relishing the moment between them. 

“It’s like an actual drama with you. And that’s your recurring line or something. Can’t believe we really took that ‘best friends to lovers’ trope.”

Sooyoung shrugs, eyes shining with mirth, not bothering to deny the claim.

“Well, to be honest it was more of a ‘oblivious pining for the best friend’ trope than anything. Although it doesn’t really matter which trope we started with, the only thing that matters now is you and me, together.”

Jinsoul laughs again. “Well, Ms. Drama Queen, want to join your ‘best friend’ to sit down for a cup of warm chocolate? I got the mini marshmallows you like so much.”

“Hmm. That’s Mrs. to you now, actually. And yeah, I’d like to join my wife.”

\---

Rain pours down softly on the ground. An old lady whose brunette locks have long been turning gray carefully watches from her spot beside the window.

‘How fitting…’ she thinks.

Tiny scampering footsteps announce the arrival of a little girl who wordlessly climbs onto the woman’s lap. The toddler smiles when her grandmother welcomingly strokes her hair in a gentle, familiar interval.

“What are you thinking up, gran?” asks the young one as she joins the old woman in watching the rain. Tiny eyes widen in wonder at the amount of pretty droplets sliding down the large window. Her eyes follow a particularly sizeable one going down a little zigzag on its way down.

A moment passes.

_“I… I was thinking that I wanted to be with my best friend again…”_

_Sooyoung takes a breath and turns to face the girl. Her granddaughter listens closely, patiently waiting for her grandmother to finish speaking._

_“But she… she’s somewhere else now, somewhere better…” Yeojin watches as a tear makes it way down the woman’s aged face. It reminds her of the raindrops on the window. “So I’m sitting down all alone… watching the rain outside.”_

_“You’re talking about gramma Dori, right?” the little girl looks up to face the woman as she questions innocently, her voice uncharacteristically softer._

_“Yes, Yeojinnie. It’s always been…”_

_Sooyoung stares outside once again._

_“It always will be.”_

_**SIKE <3 ** _

“I was thinking that I wanted to play with my best friend again…”

Sooyoung breathes slowly. Yeojin listens closely, patiently waiting for her grandmother to finish speaking.

“But… she’s somewhere else right now… somewhere better… so I’m sitting down all alone… watching the rain outside.”

“You’re talking about gramma Dori, right?” the little girl questions innocently, her voice uncharacteristically softer as she watches her grandmother’s eyes glisten.

“Yes, Yeojinnie. It’s always been-” 

“Ya! Hasoo… what are you doing?”

Yeojin erupts into giggles as she runs up to her other grandmother, squealing as she receives a loud kiss on her forehead from the old woman who just entered.

Jinsoul picks her up and rests the toddler on her hip. “Gramma Dori!”

“Hi baby.” Jinsoul kisses her granddaughter’s little chubby cheeks and fixes her gaze on the other woman who was giving her a look of feigned annoyance. She raises an eyebrow at her, noting the older one’s appearance. “What were you two up to?”

Sooyoung beckons the other to the seat beside her. Jinsoul walks over, still carrying Yeojin as she joins her wife (who greets her with a kiss on her forehead) in sitting by the window. The toddler’s attention returns back to the droplets, immediately fascinated by the rapidly moving ones.

“I was doing a dramatic scenario with little Yeojin here.”

Jinsoul laughs. Yeojin turns at the sound of her name. She grins widely when she sees her gramma Dori laughing as her gramma Soo looks at her the way her Mama looks at her Mommy, before turning back towards the window. (She thinks she sees a snail on the little potted plant when her eyes caught a pretty color and a little movement. She wonders if they’d let her keep it.)

“Were you doing that best friend line again?” 

Sooyoung smiles. She looks fondly at their smart little granddaughter who’s been showing a talent and an interest in the same thing her daughter had. The three all turn their attention to watch the rain which started to rise in intensity.

“Of course. Her mama learned from the best, after all.”

-

“Wait, what was with the tears?”

“Dramatic effect.”

“Grammas look! It’s a snail!”

-

<3 

**Author's Note:**

> *plays rain 51db in the background*
> 
> bonus:
> 
> They play the raindrop race before Seul (Yeo's mom duh) calls them for hot choco and cookies.
> 
> _bonus_ bonus:
> 
> Yeojin wins the race bc Soul pretends to 'forget' which one was hers and Hagsoo just sucks and picked bad ones.
> 
> "Grammas!! Mine's so close look! Lookie, lookie!"
> 
> "Wow, good job Jinnie. I lost focus on my raindrop, I don't remember where it was."
> 
> "Aw gee, that's too bad! Gramma Soo where's yours?"
> 
> "... it barely moved."
> 
> \---
> 
> Seul is an actress, btw.
> 
> may or may not have a short follow-up for this starring the backstories of the seul+yvesoul and yeo+viseul families
> 
> that is, if I finish any of the heewon, the hyerim, and the wonrim fics in my drafts first ;w;


End file.
